phdphantasydegreefandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
'''Chris' is a character is Son Hee-Joon's manhwa series, PhD: Phantasy Degree. Chris is the very first character to die in the series. Appearance Chris has long (possibly yellow, due to the manhwa being in black-and-white) hair that ends somewhat to his shoulders, and has a pair of horns very similar to that of Fatalis, but are pointed upwards rather than downwards. Chris wears a short-jacket that is open and is deeply sleevelessthat is kept on by the metal plate on his chest. He also wears a pair of fingerless gloves, pants held together by a small emblem-plate, and a pair of shoes. Fighting Style Chris is shown fighting only once, fighting against Pannus Tyrannus. In this fight, he is shown using unarmed-combat, mainly comprised of kicks. This shows that Chris' fighting style is most likely Taekwondo, but the kicks that he uses simply shows that it can't be Capoeira. Personality Chris usually refers to Katana as an "ogre" and a "taskmaster", But later, briefly before his death, it is later shown that Chris deeply depends on Katana. When Chris is first shown, he shows a personality of arrogance towards those who are weaker than him. Role In Volume 1, he is as part of the the trio comprising of Katana, Hammer, and himself. The trio are shown 2 attempting to surprise Mordicus, Pannus Tyrannus, Lukan and Sang. But, their attempt is thwarted easily by Sang. Chris believed that Sang must haved "sensed them". This is followed by a series of conversations between the two groups (most being insults), during which Chris angrily questions why Notra is usually protecting Dev. Afterwards, the two groups fight; Chris fighting Pannus Tyrannus, Hammer fighting Lukan, and Katana fighting Mordicus - of which Pannus, Lukan, and Mordicus are defeated easily. Afterforth, Katana asks Chris where the fourth one is, where Chris says that there were only three. Here, Katana states that she "vanished" while they were fighting. Hammer states he will kill her due to her being a Human, where Chris questions whether or not she is a human, which is rebuked by Katana, who stated that she "reeked of human flesh". Chris further adds to his earlier questioning stating that humans can become vampires as well as stating that she "smells like a human and looks like a vampire", and states that he deeply considers that it is likely that she's a human who's "just been turned". Katana then furiously chokes Chris - in a sort of "Darth Vader" sort of way - due to Katana believing that Chris was saying that he is wrong. Chris then says - barely - that its not what he had truely meant to say, to which Hammer agrees and assures that what Chris said didn't intentionally mean that, and that they should fight amongst each other. Katana then releases Chris and orders both of them to go find Sang. Later on, after Hammer discovers that the girl he was interrogating was Sang, Chris shown in a forest. He looks back, certain that he heard something, but eventually continues to search on through the forest for Sang while complaining that its a "pain in the butt that he has to go through all this just to find "that bratty girl". He then continues to complain - half-searching - about it, saying "Katana, that ogre, is being too much of a taskmaster.." - he was likely to finish the sentence as "...to do it himself!" - but, is interuppted by noticing Henduh Kyung and Mahalisa. Chris then mutters to himself, noting that they are humans, he then wall-runs up a tree closest to him and leaps on to a branch and silently - and solemnly - observes the two humans. Henduh and Mahalisa then relize they are being observed by Chris and show little or no reaction. Later on, while Katana and Dev are fighting each other, after Dev catches - and destroys - one of Katana's unnamed spell-blasts and his horns grow bigger, and then Katana becomes enranged amd vows to kill Dev. As they are about to continue on, Chris is shown limping towards them from a distance. Chris yells for Katana's help. Sang then recognizes the man behind Chris and yells, "Dummy! Look behind you!" However, Henduh grasps Chris' horns and aggressively rips out his horns, immediately killing Chris.